Short Story 1, Part 1: Rampaging Xemnas!
by ZetaWriter20
Summary: A bit of an attempt at humor. Based on the "Rampaging Sakuya" flash video. Please note that I do not own Kingdom Hearts or anything else and they belong to their respective owners. I might change some things here and there. Also, comment on it and what I need to improve on. Thank you for Reading!


**I do not own Kingdom Hearts or anything else in here! Thanks for Reading!**

A bunch of scenes based on Sakuya Izayoi's Rampage. Let's see how things turn out.

Chapter 1: Organization XIII

In the Castle that Never Was…

Xemnas: Xigbar, are you done with the mission I gave you in the morning?

Xigbar: Zzzzz... mumble… gimme a few more minutes.

Xemnas: …

Xemnas approaches Xigbar, waking him from his nap, before seeing Xemnas pulling out his Ethereal Blades and making a run for it. The two ran for a but before Xemnas sees Xaldin place some non-flammable garbage thrown in the garbage disposal when the sign specifically said no non-flammable garbage. Xaldin and Xigbar make a run for it and flee from Xemnas, who is throwing his blades at the two, while throwing many things at him, such as a scrawny cat, a pair of sandals (Sorry, Demyx), Marluxia, a CD album of Justin Bieber, and other various things.

Roxas: Hey, Xemnas!

Xemnas stops to see Roxas holding a box, with a tag labeled Xemnas.

Roxas: I found a box in front of my room earlier with your name, and it had this inside it.

Roxas opens the box to reveal pictures of Xemnas asleep or his selfies.

Xigbar: Nice one, kid!

Xigbar and Roxas run away before Xion calls for Xemnas.

Xion: Xemnas! Is it true that you're a drag queen? See, Xigbar told me about this rumor, so I'd thought to ask you.

Xigbar: I told you not to tell him!

Xemnas just stares at her before pulling out more blades and Xigbar carries Roxas and Xion while Xaldin tries to go another way. Xemnas pulls several more blades and catches up to Xaldin before stabbing him to the wall and leaving him there with a sign that said, 'Do not help him'.

Xemnas begins chasing Xigbar, Xion, and Roxas, who try to hide in several places such as behind one of the couches, behind Saix, or in one of the corners before he found them, tearing whatever obstacle there was apart. Saix was left with several blades on him, so he was taken to the infirmary.

Roxas then summons a small motorcycle from the storage room but yellow, making him faster. Xion then calls for a racing kart, but in purple, and the two young Nobodies leave Xigbar and Xemnas in the dust.

Somewhere else in the kitchen…

Axel opens the fridge to find it mostly void of any food but filed with bottles of various chemicals. He then grabs the sole yogurt and closes it

Axel: Jeez, you would think Vexen would move all his bottles to his actual lab and not in the fridge here. Plus, I thought Xemnas would ask Saix to go out buy groceries.

Demyx then comes into the kitchen with his sitar, singing.

Demyx: Aww yeah! Time for some nice music!

Axel sighed, wishing that he wasn't there at all.

Demyx: Hey, you know what we should do?

Axel stared at him until the musician pulled him into a nearby corridor before pointing at a small device on the wall.

Demyx: That thing is a trap that I set up with tripwire. Whoever set it off gets covered by a very sticky gum that only washes off with Marlu's favorite cherry blossom shampoo or the girly brand shampoo. Genius if I say so myself.

Demyx turned to see that it was not Axel he was speaking to, but air instead. A hand then grabbed his shoulder, causing him to turn around to find Xemnas staring at him with cold eyes and pointed to the direction where Axel ran.

Axel, Demyx, and Xigbar were running non-stop from the embodiment of destruction that was Xemnas, who was still chasing the trio. They jumped, dodged, and even tried puppy eyes, but he kept charging.

Axel and Demyx then fired Firaga spells at Xemnas, producing an explosion, followed by smoke.

Demyx: Did we get him?

Axel: Probably not.

Sure enough, Xemnas came out of the smoke, charging with more blades.

Axel, Xigbar, and Demyx continued to run, before pulling out some sweets and throwing them at Xemnas, who literally ate them in one go. They then ran into a large table where Zexion and Luxord were playing poker.

Luxord: Hey! What do you think you're- AAAAAAHHHH!

Zexion just fled. No questions asked while Luxord was laying on the ground with blades on his back and sliced poker cards.

Axel and Demyx ran into Larxene and Vexen, who were relaxing in the hall.

Larxene: What are you two losers doing?

Axel and Demyx: Rampaging Xemnas!

The duo fled as Xigbar ran past them. The other two never saw Xemnas coming, before being tied down with blades and forced to hear a mixture of screaming goats and duck toys with Miley Cyrus and Justin Bieber's early songs mixed in.

Xemnas was catching up to them so the hunted trio began throwing weapons, signs (  
especially stop signs, can't go without those), magic, and even their own weapons, before Axel got pulled into a corridor of darkness by Roxas.

Demyx: Don't leave me, Axel!

Demyx was then attacked by a wild Xion who begins slapping him with a paper fan before leaving into another corridor of darkness. Demyx then crashes into a pillar before fainting.

Xigbar then turned around the corner, only to find a dead end.

Xemnas: It's time to be punished for your crimes, Number II.

Xigbar: W-wait. I- I can explain!

Screams were heard all day, thus ending a normal (if you can call it normal) day in the Castle that Never Was.

End 1.

 **Just an attempt at some humor and I wanted to write how it would be. Hope you enjoyed it!**


End file.
